El Maravilloso Encanto de la Babosa Muerta
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: El bosque sigue siendo mi lugar preferido, tal vez este sigue igual pero no mi relación con mi mejor amigo, Gale. Está distanciado de mí, casi no me habla y... está llegando tarde a la cacería de los domingos.


**Bueno, antes que todo… creo que debo de ser una de las pocas personas a las que les agrada Gale, tal vez debe de ser por el hecho de que no pude permitirme comprarme "En Llamas" y "Sinsajo" porque están completamente agotados aquí en Argentina (necesito leer esos malditos libros). Pero, no se alarmen, igualmente estoy siguiendo el One Shot (que se convirtió en Short Fic)…**

**Hace un tiempo terminé de leer "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins y la verdad me encantaron varias cosas, como la narración en tiempo presente, los personajes, la historia en general; y se me ocurrió buscar algunos fics de THG en español y no había muchos y dije: "Oh, ¡alguien debe de hacer algo al respecto!". Me miré al espejo y me di cuenta de que tal vez yo tendría que hacerlo.**

**Otro punto a tener en cuenta: me encantan Katniss y Peeta juntos. Los adoro con toda mi alma y supongo que tendrán hermosos niños de cabello oscuro y ojos azules o rubios y de ojos grises… el punto es que en THG no se habla mucho de Gale y me parece un personaje importante en la historia, digo, es el mejor amigo de Katniss y estoy segura de que él siente algo por ella (-Katniss, recuerda que yo te…-.) Creo es claramente obvio, y la idea de emparejarlos me estuvo recorriendo la mente durante tantos días que se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre KALE (Katniss/Gale… se me ocurrió a mí sola [ya lo sé, es una mierda el nombre]). Sólo quería que entendieran que está basado únicamente en el final del primer libro, porque es el único que pude leer, y si luego pasa algo que hace que odien a Gale, pues lo siento mucho porque a mí me sigue cayendo de maravilla. Además, la idea de Gale minero supongo que es verdad, porque ya no puede competir más en los Juegos y seguro que tiene que trabajar en la mina para cuidar de su madre y de sus tres hermanos así que…**

**Espero les guste.**

**(PD: el título me dio mucha gracia)**

**Summary: **El bosque tras la Pradera, junto a la Veta, sigue siendo su lugar favorito para descargarse, y pensar, incluso luego de los Juegos… aunque no todo sigue siendo igual: su relación con Gale ha empeorado, se encuentra más distante que en el día de la Cosecha y… ese domingo estaba llegando tarde a la cacería.

* * *

><p><strong>El Maravilloso Encanto de la Babosa Muerta<strong>

Como todos los domingos, me escabullo por debajo de la valla (luego de estar segura de no oír el zumbido que produce cuando está electrificada), con la raída campera de mi padre y el prendedor de oro con el sinsajo, hacia el bosque.

Desde mi victoria, la Veta no ha cambiado mucho… Bueno, para ser sinceros, un poquito: algunas personas se quedan embobadas al verme cruzar las calles como si todavía viviera allí y no en la Aldea de los Campeones con Haymitch; pero el aspecto sigue siendo igual que siempre: la neblina oscura de la mina de carbón sigue en pie, la apariencia de las casas no ha cambiado para mejor y aún se siente ese olorcito tan embriagador a fósforo recién prendido.

La verdad es que extraño poder cazar a escondidas todos los días, tratando de sustentarle seguridad y alimento a Prim y a mi madre (estoy, para sorpresa mía, orgullosa de que no se haya cerrado como cuando murió mi padre como hace tantos años atrás) en vez de poder comer todos los días carnes de lujo, como caballo, y tener todo al alcance de mi mano. Ahora me aburro enseguida, por lo menos antes podía ir al Quemador, intercambiar carne de perro salvaje a Sae y tomar un poco de sus sopas de ingredientes tan… extravagantes.

Corro por la hierba pero relajada, no tensa como hace semanas atrás. El significado de correr ha cambiado bastante para mí: ahora es despejarme y relajarme saltando algunas raíces de árboles por simple diversión; pero en los Juegos correr significaba vivir por unos segundos más. Recojo el añejo arco y carcaj con flechas, que mi padre había construido, del hueco de un árbol y me adentro en un claro para esperar a Gale.

_Gale... Gale… Gale…_

Su nombre se sacude dentro de mi cráneo. Él ya tendría que estar aquí, siempre quedamos en vernos en este mismísimo lugar… pero lo cierto es que la mina lo ha tenido muy agotado: últimamente siempre llega tarde por el cansancio, aunque estoy empezando a dudar que tal vez la razón de su tardanza no sea el sueño sino…

El correteo de una liebre me distrae de mis pensamientos. Mi audición funciona perfectamente ya que puedo sentir sus diminutos pies movilizándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Giro mi cuerpo y persigo al pequeño animalito hacia una zona de césped de un verde vivo y con una magnífica vista a todo el Distrito 12… es dónde solíamos juntarnos con Gale.

Corro a la liebre unos metros más hasta tenerla casi acorralada. Tenso mi arco y apunto directamente a uno de sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos que me hacen recordar a Rue. No puedo hacerlo. Disparo la flecha errándole por una gran distancia y, la que podría haber sido mi presa, sale disparada hacia el bosque. La sigo con la mirada hasta que ya no puedo diferenciar su colita café entre la hojarasca.

Si sigo viendo a la pobre Rue por todos lados no voy a conseguir volver a cazar siquiera un caracol. Lo peor es que todas mis presas ahora me miran fijamente y yo siento como si llegaran a mi alma y una dulce vocecita, idéntica a la de la niña del Distrito 11, me repitiera miles de veces "Katniss, no me dejes" (cosa que logra que me distraiga y, para mi propia sorpresa, llegara a tener piedad de esas criaturas silvestres).

Contra mis instintos de cazadora fallida, me siento en el césped. Es tan esponjoso que llega a simular un colchón de primera calidad, y no logro privarme del incontrolable impulso de recostarme en este, luego de observar al distrito a tan larga distancia… de lejos, es hermoso, pero en vivo y en directo no da la misma sensación.

Miro el cielo azul, despejado de cualquier nube blanca y entrometida, al mismo tiempo que muevo los dedos de mi mano derecha, formando círculos, y siento la frescura del rocío, que había caído a la madrugada sobre el pasto. Sin duda, el exterior de la Veta luego de amanecer es uno de los lugares más hermosos en los que se pueda estar en este momento.

Trato de reflexionar un poco sobre cómo había cambiado en este último tiempo, pero pensar en la tardanza de Gale me preocupa y no logro llegar a concentrarme lo suficiente como para pensar en… nada.

Intento juntar fuerzas para levantarme y volver al claro a esperarlo, pero algo me interrumpe: la caricia del viento entre algunos de mis mechones de cabello que se escaparon de mi trenza mientras corría, y cómo la brisa parece susurrar "Catnip" una y otra, y otra vez a mi oído.

Suelto mi arco y lo alejo unos cuantos centímetros de mi mano izquierda. Miro el cielo nuevamente y diviso un sinsajo muy lejano, volando en las alturas y cantando unas suaves notas. Cierro mis ojos, me hago un ovillo y dejo que el delicado susurro del viento que acaricia mis orejas y el canto del ave me arrullen hasta dormirme plácidamente.

-¿Katniss? –una voz lejana y apagada me llama a lo lejos, pero no logro conseguir obligar mis ojos a abrirse y sigo recostada en silencio. -¿Katniss? –vuelve a repetir esa extraña voz, ahora muchísimo más cercana y que logra despertarme del que parecía ser un eterno sueño.

Abro mis párpados y me topo con la penetrante mirada de Gale. Sus ojos grises parecen mucho más oscuros que antes y llego a pensar que, tal vez, el polvillo de carbón se los esté oscureciendo. Me levanto con la ayuda de uno de sus fuertes brazos, aunque la hierba parecía no querer soltarme de lo cómoda que estaba. Tomo mi arco y lo miro expectante.

-No me esperaste en el bosque –dice él, casi reprochando. ¿Sólo me despertó para regañarme? ¿Ni siquiera me va a dedicar un "buenos días"?.

-Te esperé, pero me quedé dormida. –le respondí un poco directa. Me molesta que me regañe. A veces pienso que se cree mi padre en vez de mi amigo, aunque dudo que pueda seguir llamándolo de esa manera…

-Sí, me di cuenta. –acomoda su carcaj y se encamina a adentrarse en el bosque.

-Buenos días, ¿no? –le recuerdo frunciendo el ceño. Gale da media vuelta, me mira y asiente antes de seguir su camino. No me queda otra opción que seguirlo. Al fin y al cabo, me quedé dormida esperando a que llegara para cazar juntos, si es que se le podría decir que seguimos siendo un "dúo de caza".

Desde que volví, parecería como si ya no me tuviera la misma confianza de antes: no habla de los "idiotas del Capitolio", no insulta a Snow ni se queja de nada (salvo que haya tenido una semana horrible en la mina y tenga urgencias de descargarse sí o sí). Agregando, ya casi ni me mira a los ojos y está todo el tiempo callado, pero cuando cometo un error, aunque sea uno insignificante, ya abre su bocaza para regañarme como Haymitch.

Cazamos (en realidad él, porque yo sólo me quedé mirando perpleja cómo descuartizaba a las "pequeñas Rue") dos ardillas, la misma liebre de antes y un pavo salvaje.

Como felicitación por el pavo, palpo uno de sus tensos hombros. Gale gira su cabeza y me mira sin comprender.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –pregunta arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Por nada –digo quitando mi mano. –Sólo quería felicitarte por el pavo –agrego con una sonrisa dudosa. Logro notar cómo sus labios esbozan una simple curva que asemeja a una sonrisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía feliz que siento cómo se me retuerce una tripa: no sé si por felicidad o por hambre, ya que ni siquiera desayuné en mi antigua casa de la Veta.

Gale cambia su sonrisa por otra ceja arqueada.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunta mirándome sorprendido, como si no esperara que justamente yo, ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre y supuesta novia del "chico del pan", pudiera llegar a tener el estómago vacío. Yo asiento y él me toma del brazo con una de sus manos, que me aprisiona con sus dedos como si fueran garras, y me lleva al prado dónde me había quedado dormida antes de que llegara.

Cuando llegamos, se sienta y abre su bolso. Nota que no estoy a su lado y palpa el césped, indicándome que le haga compañía. Yo accedo, aunque algo dubitativa: ¿Por qué, sorprendentemente, parecería perdonarme por aquella extraña razón que aún no logré descifrar?

Saca unas rojas fresas, que tenía envueltas en un pedazo de tela, y tiende su mano para que tome alguna.

-Las saqué del arbusto que resguardamos para el alcalde –tomo una, aunque lo miro algo enfurecida ya que sabe que resguardamos las fresas para Madge. Muerdo el pequeño fruto con mis dientes y siento el dulzor recorrer toda mi boca y paladar. -…antes de encontrarte aquí. –agrega mirando el horizonte. -Parecías moribunda y pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

-Sólo estaba dormida. –encojo mis hombros, quitándole importancia, y trato de buscar su mirada, aunque no me la devuelve. -No tenías que preocuparte, teniendo en cuenta que, últimamente, no te has preocupado en llegar a tiempo… -espeto molesta porque me esquiva.

-Por lo menos no me quedo dormido antes de que mi compañero llegue y…. –responde incompletamente entrecerrando sus párpados. Luego, pone sus ojos en blanco. –Nada.

-¿Y qué, Gale? –tomo otra fresa y la como mirándolo fijamente. Claramente, lo estoy desafianzando y estoy segura de que se da cuenta porque primero mira hacia otro lado y luego abre la boca para decirme algo, pero se guarda sus palabras y toma otra fresa. –Si tienes algo que decir, pues dilo ahora. –esta vez, abre la boca y sí me responde.

-Y que no me la paso de fiesta con mi "novio". –lo miro sorprendida. Conque eso era lo que le molestaba a Gale: ¡mi supuesto romance con el chico del pan! Bueno, a decir verdad, tampoco estaba en buenos términos con Peeta y creo que él también se creyó que todo lo que dije era verdad… ¿Acaso no era esa la estrategia que habíamos acordado con nuestros mentores? ¿Parecer una verdadera pareja para ganar patrocinadores? Al parecer, él no fue el único en creerse todo, sino que mi mejor amigo también lo había creído a la perfección.

Gale cierra su bolso y me mira enfadado. Yo como mi última fresa y me limpio en mi pantalón. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo de un momento para el otro, como todas las malditas veces que quiere decir algo pero trata de contenerse (en vano, porque termina diciéndolas de igual modo). Alzo mis cejas, como si aprobara que él siquiera hablar.

-Mira, no sé cómo te sorprendes por mis retrasos. Me la paso trabajando toda la semana y el domingo es el único día del que me salvo del calor de la mina de carbón y duermo lo más que puedo. Y, por supuesto, como ahora cazas solo por diversión… –"¿Cómo lo sabe?" me pregunto, "si ya casi ni siquiera hablamos…" –ya no te tienes que preocupar por levantarte temprano o alimentar a tu familia. No tienes idea de lo agobiante que es estar allí abajo…

Paso uno de mis pulgares por mi lengua, humedeciéndolo, y luego se lo paso arriba de una mancha negra de polvo que tenía en una de sus mejillas, quitándola. Gale cierra sus ojos en cuento mi piel toma contacto con la suya, pero me sigue esquivando mi mirada, por lo que me harto, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a que me mire y escuche atentamente.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo. –primero me mira pero luego guía sus ojos hacia un costado, aunque sigo hablando sin darle importancia. –Y, para que sepas, no todo en mi "nueva vida" es color de rosa; maté a varias personas en los Juegos y no es nada divertido vivir en un lugar con solo dos vecinos: uno que no soporto y otro que ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. –rio por unos segundos, esperando que él también lo haga, pero pasan unos incómodos y silenciosos minutos antes de que Gale quite mi mano, mirándome a los ojos.

-Mataría por darle a mis hermanos todo lo que quisieran. –admite avergonzado, esquivando nuevamente mi mirada. El viento sopla tan fuerte que hace bailar mi trenza. –Me habría gustado ir contigo...

-Oh, ¡Gale! –golpeo su brazo con mi puño, un poco enfurecida. – ¡Ni siquiera pienses eso! No es agradable ver cómo una amiga muere en tus brazos o matan a otros chicos aún más débiles que tú, que no tienen ni la más mínima probabilidad de sobrevivir. –Lo miro y me esquiva. –Además, no habría podido soportar que te ocurriera algo, Gale… -esta vez, yo bajo mi mirada, sonrojada, y siento cómo los ojos de Gale me miran atentos, y cómo, nuevamente, la brisa hace bailar mis mechones de oscuro cabello mal recogido.

Inesperadamente, él toma mi rostro con sus manos y me da un corto y _dulce_ beso en los labios. Sus movimientos siempre han sido rápidos y silenciosos (algo que lo caracteriza) por lo que me veo sorprendida por su impulso a besarme. Cuando me libera, lo miro directamente a los ojos antes de sonrojarme, otra vez, y dirijo mi vista al mismo sinsajo de antes, que sigue cantando y planeando sobre nuestras cabezas.

El silencio reina. Ninguno de los dos emite palabra alguna, por lo que me pongo a jugar con una de mis flechas, al mismo tiempo que el viento hace danzar algunas traviesas hojas a nuestro alrededor. Lo miro de reojo pero observa minuciosamente cada detalle de su cuchillo, muy concentrado.

Me levanto del suelo y miro hacia la Pradera, mordiéndome los labios. Ahora ya entiendo por qué casi no me dirigía la palabra: al parecer, ese mínimo porcentaje de probabilidad con respecto a que Gale me tomara en cuenta más que como una amiga acaba de presentarse ante mí… No puedo creerlo, bueno, la verdad que sí. Está justamente frente a mí, distrayéndose con un cuchillo de caza. Me imagino cómo habrá atravesado esos interminables momentos de soledad aquí mientras me besuqueaba con Peeta; me lo imagino metiéndose en lo más profundo del bosque y matando a un indefenso oso por pura rabia; o también su sufrimiento cuando me herían. ¿Se habrá vuelto loco frente a toda su familia mientras miraban el televisor en vivo y en directo o se habrá resguardado para gritar en la Pradera? Supongo que lo segundo porque él sí sabe contenerse.

Me siento culpable por todo por lo que habrá pasado en esas semanas: por supuesto que ahora entiendo por qué estaba enojado y, estoy segura, de que si yo hubiese estado en su lugar también me odiaría a mí misma. Volteo a verlo y una horrible sensación de ardor recorre mis venas: vergüenza. Vergüenza por no haber escapado con él; vergüenza por no haber entendido lo que quería que supiera antes de irme, ni todas y cada una de sus indirectas; vergüenza por todo el odio que me tiene ahora; y vergüenza por no corresponder a sus sentimientos… bueno, no del todo.

¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? Sólo somos amigos y lo que ocurrió fue sólo un… error. No sé por qué me hago estas historias absurdas sobre sus sentimientos (y también los míos). Tenemos un pacto de respeto y somos compañeros de caza. Sólo eso. Es más, ahora le voy a decir que sigamos cazando.

Volteo todo mi cuerpo para decirle y me topo con su mirada fija en la mía, parado detrás de mí. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza apunta al bosque, como si me invitara a acompañarlo.

La brisa vuelve a mover su cabello, haciendo que destelle con algunos rayos de sol. Lo miro a los ojos y tienen una especie de chispa diferente a la de siempre. El mismísimo sol del mediodía resalta sus facciones, casi perfectas…Hace una mueca con su boca, una especie de sonrisa incómoda: le molesta que lo mire tan fijamente.

Pero hay algo en mí que no logra contenerse. Un impulso salvaje se apodera de mi torpe cerebro y mi ciega conciencia: me lanzo sobre él y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, besándolo. Caemos en seco al suelo, pero no me importa y me dejo llevar por el sabor de sus labios: fresas silvestres, pino y, creer o reventar, su aliento sabe a fósforo recién prendido. Antes estaba aturdida, pero ahora que soy consciente de lo que hago logro sentir una especie de cosquilleo repentino que recorre mi cuerpo, desde mis pies hasta la punta de mi trenza. Acaricia mi espalda y yo su rostro. Ya no me importa que haya un ciervo observándonos a lo lejos.

¡Un ciervo joven! Mi cerebro vuelve a la normalidad y libero al pobre de Gale de la jaula de mis labios. Él trata de darme otro beso pero yo me levanto justo a tiempo y miro al ciervo que nos espiaba en el límite entre el bosque y esta pequeña pradera. Inconscientemente, saboreo mis labios, que ahora tienen un gusto tan exquisito y me hacen recordar a mi verdadero hogar: la Veta.

Él también se levanta y divisa al ciervo a lo lejos. Se adelanta sigilosamente, con esos pasos rápidos e inaudibles que tanto lo identifican. Yo lo sigo caminando pero luego me detengo antes de entrar al bosque y miro hacia atrás para oír, por última vez en ese día, el susurro del viento que simula decir mi tan singular apodo.

Gale vuelve corriendo pero no logro notar su llegada. Me doy vuelta, lo veo y le doy un puñetazo en uno de sus brazos.

-¡Basta de distracciones! ¡Vamos a cazar ese ciervo! –le digo casi riendo. Oigo los suaves brincos del ciervo a lo lejos y eso me da más ganas de cazarlo. Él me sonríe, me toma de la mano y corremos por el bosque mientras dos ideas se me cruzan por la cabeza: por la manera en que me tomó, creo que ya hemos dejado de ser sólo amigos y hemos pasado a una categoría mucho más alta; y que, a pesar de mi encanto de babosa muerta, mi fuerte carácter y mi falta de ferocidad, genio y muchas otras características que el mismo Haymitch me había señalado… creo que he podido conquistar a una persona y desde hace muchísimos años.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
